Bonz (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Bonz is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Bonz, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. From February 13, 2018 onwards, Bonz appears at the Gate once the player reaches Stage 13 in Duel World (DM). At that time, the character missions to unlock him become available. Prior to that, Bonz was only obtainable by earning 1900 points in the special event Bonz's Spooky Zombie Party, with Bonz being referred to as Spooky Bonz throughout the event. Prior to being made available as a playable character, Bonz had also appeared during a special event as a roaming opponent, and during the special event Duelist Chronicles: Set Sail for the Kingdom. Yellow keys are needed to duel Bonz in the Gate. Biography Picking up from his appearance in the anime, Bonz survived his ordeal with Yami Bakura and enters Duel Links looking to make a name for himself amongst a strong assortment of Duelists. He aims to beat Joey after his previous defeat and take revenge on Bandit Keith. Meanwhile, he's scared of Yami Bakura and keeps his distance. While exploring Duel Links, Bonz found that Bella had dropped one of her cards and tried to return it to her. Unfortunately, the meek girl mistook him for a ghost and ran off in terror. Yugi and Joey found Bella and decided to investigate, eventually finding that the "ghost" was actually Bonz. Joey impulsively assumed that Bonz had deliberately scared Bella to steal her card and challenged him to a duel. After the duel, Bonz explained himself and returned Bella's card, while also giving her his Pumpking of Ghosts. Bonz revealed that he was leaving Duel Links, since every duelist either intimidated him or was scared of his appearance. Fortunately, Bella changed his mind by offering to duel him. Having restored his faith and made new friends, Bonz decided to stay in Duel Links after all. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-Bonz.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-Bonz.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-Bonz.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-Bonz.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-Bonz.png | Defeat Deck Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Roaming Duelist Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Set Sail for the Kingdom Level 20 Skill: "Dueling Arena: Wastelands" Level 40 Skill: "Dueling Arena: Wastelands" Tag Duel Tournament (second event) Blue-Eyes Cup Skill: "Tomb of the Haunted" (If your team has less than 2000 Life Points, set one "Call of the Haunted" from outside the deck.) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Bonz reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Bonz, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Joey Wheeler *When starting a duel with Joey Wheeler, Bonz annouces "Heh heh heh heh...My ghosts will team you in a living nightmare, Joey!" **When he wins the Duel, Bonz says "Hahahaha!" followed by "Even a coward will call you a coward!" ;Yami Bakura *When starting a duel with Yami Bakura, Bonz announces "Eeeeek! I have to face your Deck of Terror?!" followed by "But since I have no choice...I'll win this time!" **When he wins the Duel, Bonz says "You call that a Deck of Terror?" followed by "My ghosts were much more terrifying!" **When he loses the Duel, Bonz says "Ahhhhhhhhh! Oh no! I lost!" ;Bandit Keith *When starting a duel with Bandit Keith, Bonz announces "Bandit Keith!" followed by "You're not the boss of me anymore!" **When he wins the Duel, Bonz says "Hahahaha!" followed by "Maybe it's time YOU start calling ME your boss!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Bonz Summons "Pumpking the King of Ghosts", a cut-in frame of Bonz briefly appears, and he announces "Mwahahah! Here comes the leader of all my ghosts!" followed by "Pumpking the King of Ghosts!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Pumpking the King of Ghosts!" **When Bonz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Pumpking the King of Ghosts' effect activates! Ectoplasmic Fortification!" *When Bonz Summons "Armored Zombie", he announces "Let's go, Armored Zombie!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Armored Armored Zombie!" (spoken as "Armored Zombie attack!") *When Bonz Summons "Axe Raider", he announces "Humph. This warrior's nothing special. Bleh." followed by "Axe Raider!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Axe Raider attacks!" followed by "Wind Blades!" *When Bonz Summons "Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie", he announces "You won't win a staring contest against this guy, Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Blast 'em, Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie!" *When Bonz Summons "Castle of Dark Illusions", he announces "I'll power of Pumpking the King of Ghosts with this! Castle of Dark Illusions!" (spoken as "I'll power of Pumpking with this! Castle of Dark Illusions!") **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Castle of Dark Illusions! Float and attack!" **When Bonz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Castle of Dark Illusions' effect activates!" *When Bonz Summons "Clown Zombie", he announces "Arise! Clown Zombie!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Clown Zombie!" followed by "Flame Dagger Acrobatic Attack!" *When Bonz Summons "Crawling Dragon", he announces "Meet my Crawling Dragon!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Crawling Dragon attacks!" *When Bonz Summons "Crass Clown", he announces "I'm sending in Crass Clown!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Wipe the floor with 'em, Crass Clown!" **When Bonz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Crass Clown's effect activates!" *When Bonz Summons "Dragon Zombie", he announces "Let's go, Dragon Zombie!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Dragon Zombie attacks!" followed by "Deadly Zombie Breath!" *When Bonz Summons "Great Mammoth of Goldfine", he announces "This'll send shivers down your spine! Behold! Great Mammoth of Goldfine!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Great Mammoth of Goldfine of Goldfine! Trample 'em!" (spoken as "Great Mammoth of Goldfine! Trample 'em!") *When Bonz Summons "King of the Skull Servants", he announces "I play my ghost card! King of the Skull Servants!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "King of the Skull Servants! Show 'em why you're king!" **When activating the effect of that monster, Bonz announces "King of the Skull Servants' effect activates!" *When Bonz Summons "Phantom Ghost", he announces "Join me, Phantom Ghost!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Phantom Ghost attacks!" *When Bonz Summons "Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts", he announces "This ghost is perfect! Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Spook 'em Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts!" **When Bonz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts' effect activates!" *When Bonz Summons "Reborn Zombie", he announces "Let's go! Reborn Zombie!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Reborn Zombie! Attack!" *When Bonz Summons "Return Zombie", he announces "Go, Return Zombie!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Return Zombie" followed by "Bandit Wrap Snap!" **When Bonz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Return Zombie's effect!" *When Bonz Summons "Skelgon", he announces "Here's my ghost card, Skelgon!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Skelgon, bash 'em!" *When Bonz Summons "Skull Servant", he announces "Witness my ghost card! Skull Servant!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Get 'em, Skull Servant!" *When Bonz Summons "The Lady in Wight", he announces "My ghost can't wait to meet you, The Lady in Wight!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "The Lady in Wight, attack!" *When Bonz Summons "The Snake Hair", he announces "I'm digging up The The Snake Hair!" (spoken as "I'm digging up The Snake Hair!") **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "The Snake Hair, attack!" followed by "Stone Blizzard!" *When Bonz Summons "The Wandering Doomed", he announces "I'll play this ghost! The Wandering Doomed!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, The Wandering Doomed!" *When Bonz Summons "Three-Legged Zombies", he announces "Stumbling in are my Three-Legged Zombies!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Clobber 'em, Three-Legged Zombies!" *When Bonz Summons "Zombie Master", he announces "Here I go! Zombie Master!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Zombie Master attacks!" **When Bonz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Zombie Master's effect!" ;Spells/Traps *When Bonz activates "Burial from a Different Dimension", he announces "Here's mt Quick-Play Spell, Burial from a Different Dimension." followed by "Banished Monsters, return to my Graveyard!" *When Bonz activates "Call of the Haunted", he announces "I've got just the card to bury you!" followed by "The Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted!" *When Bonz activates "Hard-sellin' Zombie" or its effect, he announces "My Continuous Trap, Hard-sellin' Zombie!" *When Bonz activates "Nightmare's Steelcage", he announces "The Spell Card, Nightmare's Steelcage! All monsters can't attack for two turns!" *When Bonz activates "Overdone Burial", he announces "The Equip Spell, Excessive Burial!" followed by "I discard a monster from my hand to return a monster from my Graveyard." *When Bonz activates "Polymerization", he announces "The Spell Card, Polymerization!" *When Bonz activates "Skull Invitation", he announces "Now begins my ghost combo! I activate the Continuous Trap, Skull Invitation!" *When Bonz activates "Stop Defense", he announces "Hahaha! Perfect! Defending won't protect your monster anymore!" followed by "The Spell Card, Stop Defense!" *When Bonz activates "Tri-Wight", he announces "Zombies don't stay underground forever! Come on back!" followed by "The Spell Card, Tri-Wight!" *When Bonz activates "Violet Crystal", he announces "This will put a pep in my zombie's step!" followed by "The Equip Spell, Violet Crystal!" *When Bonz activates "Wasteland", he announces "This'll power up my army of zombies!" followed by "The Field Spell, Wasteland!" *When Bonz activates "Zombie World", he announces "Watch as all monsters transform into a horrifying zombie horde!" followed by "The Field Spell, Zombie World!" Unsused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Bonz Summons "Wightmare", he announces "This ghost card'll work, Wightmare!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Wightmare attacks!" **When Bonz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Wightmare's effect!" *When Bonz Summons "Wightprince", he announces "This will make you believe in ghosts, Wightprince!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Wightprince, attack!" **When Bonz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Wightprince's effect activates!" *When Bonz Summons "Wightprincess", he announces "Check out this ghost, Wightprincess!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Wightprincess, attack!" **When Bonz activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Wightprincess' effect!" *When Bonz Summons "Zanki", he announces "Check out this card, Zanki!" **Most of the time when Bonz declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Zanki, slash 'em to shreads!" ;Spells/Traps *When Bonz activates "Foolish Burial", he announces "My Spell Card, Foolish Burial!" followed by "I bury a monster from the Deck into the Graveyard." *When Bonz activates "Premature Burial", he announces "The Equip Spell, Premature Burial!" followed by "It will cost me some Life Points, but I'll gladly pay to get a monster back from the Graveyard!" *When Bonz activates "Robbin' Zombie", he announces "I'll begin my zombie combo with this." followed by "The Continuous Trap, Robbin' Zombie!" Trivia *Bonz's dialogue for "Axe Raider" is likely intended as a replacement for "Zanki", which was originally unavailable in the game. *There are some Legendary Duelists who possess a Skill that allows them to begin a Duel with a specific Field Spell activated: **Yami Yugi, Arkana, Yubel, Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, Rex Goodwin - Power of Dark **Seto Kaiba - Peak Performance **Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor - Fields of the Warriors **Mai Valentine - Harpies' Hunting Ground **Rex Raptor, Tyranno Hassleberry - Dinosaur Kingdom **Mako Tsunami - Mythic Depths **Bonz - Straight to the Grave **Chazz Princeton - Land of the Ojamas **Sartorius Kumar - Light Barrier **Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel - Neo Space! *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana *There are Legendary Duelists who have enhanced counterparts that appear during their unlock events: **Bonz - Spooky Bonz **Zane Truesdale - Dark Zane **Tyranno Hassleberry - Ultimate Tyranno Hassleberry **Sartorius Kumar - Prophetic Sartorius **Prana - Transcendent Unknown Duelist **Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Super Joey Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters